This patent relates generally to the field of hemostasis, and more particularly, this patent relates to a method and apparatus of hemostasis and blood product and pharmaceutical management.
Blood is the circulating tissue of an organism that carries oxygen and nutritive materials to the tissues and removes carbon dioxide and various metabolic products for excretion. Whole blood consists of pale yellow or gray yellow fluid, plasma, in which are suspended red blood cells, white blood cells, platelets, and hemostatic factors.
An accurate measurement of the ability of a patient""s blood to coagulate and lyse in a timely and effective fashion is crucial to certain surgical and medical procedures. Accelerated (rapid) and accurate detection of abnormal coagulations is also of particular importance in respect of appropriate treatment to be given to patients suffering from clotting disorders and to whom it may be necessary to administer anticoagulants, antifibrinolytic agents, thrombolytic agents, anti-platelet agents, or blood components in a quantity which must clearly be determined after taking into account the abnormal components or xe2x80x9cfactorsxe2x80x9d of the patient""s blood which may be contributing to the clotting disorder.
Hemostasis is a dynamic, extremely complex process involving many interacting factors, which include coagulation and fibrinolytic proteins, activators, inhibitors and cellular elements, such as platelet cytoskeleton, platelet cytoplasmic granules and platelet cell surfaces. As a result, during activation, no factor remains static or works in isolation. The end result of the coagulation process is a three-dimensional network of polymerized fibrin(ogen) fibers which together with platelet glycoprotein IIb/IIIa (GPIIb/IIIa) receptor bonding forms the final clot (FIG. 1). A unique property of this network structure is that it behaves as a rigid elastic solid, capable of resisting deforming shear stress of the circulating blood. The strength of the final clot to resist deforming shear stress is determined by the structure and density of the fibrin fiber network and by the forces exerted by the participating platelets.
Thus, the clot that develops and adheres to the damaged vascular system as a result of activated coagulation and resists the deforming shear stress of the circulating blood is, in essence a mechanical device, formed to provide a xe2x80x9ctemporary stopper,xe2x80x9d which resists the shear force of circulating blood during vascular recovery. The kinetics, strength, and stability of the clot, that is, its physical property to resist the deforming shear force of the circulating blood, determine its capacity to do the work of hemostasis, which is to stop hemorrhage without permitting inappropriate thrombosis. This is exactly what the Thrombelastograph(copyright) (TEG(copyright)) hemostasis analysis system, described below, is designed to do, which is to measure the time it takes for initial fibrin formation, the time it takes for the clot to reach its maximum strength, the actual maximum strength, and the clot""s stability.
Blood hemostasis analyzer instruments have been known since Professor Helmut Hartert developed such a device in Germany in the 1940xe2x80x2s. One type of blood hemostasis analyzer is described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,223,227 and 6,225,126, the disclosures of which are hereby expressly incorporated herein by reference. This instrument, the TEG(copyright) hemostasis analysis system, monitors the elastic properties of blood as it is induced to clot under a low shear environment resembling sluggish venous blood flow. The patterns of changes in shear elasticity of the developing clot enable the determination of the kinetics of clot formation, as well as the strength and stability of the formed clot; in short, the mechanical properties of the developing clot. As described above, the kinetics, strength and stability of the clot provides information about the ability of the clot to perform xe2x80x9cmechanical work,xe2x80x9d i.e., resisting the deforming shear stress of the circulating blood; in essence, the clot is the elementary machine of hemostasis, and the TEG(copyright) hemostasis analysis system measures the ability of the clot to perform mechanical work throughout its structural development. The TEG(copyright) hemostasis analysis system measures continuously all phases of patient hemostasis as a net product of whole blood components in a non-isolated, or static fashion from the time of test initiation until initial fibrin formation, through clot rate strengthening and ultimately clot strength through fibrin platelet bonding via platelet GPIIb/IIIa receptors and clot lysis.
While the ability to identify and measure all phases of patient hemostasis is now provided by, for example, the TEG(copyright) hemostasis analysis system, there is no comprehensive procedure for using this available data for the management of patient hemostasis and blood therapy. That is, there is no hemostasis analyzer guided procedure for the management of patient hemostasis and blood product or pharmaceutical therapy.